


"A shame that I can't stick around, I just you know, don't want to get arrested"

by memewhorre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre





	"A shame that I can't stick around, I just you know, don't want to get arrested"

Prompt: "A shame that I can't stick around, but you know, I don't want to be arrested."

Just another night of wrecking havoc on the city that never sleeps. I mean I don't really do anything too bad, but just enough to annoy the Spiderling. At the moment I was in front of my latest masterpiece, a gigantic graffiti oh Spiderling's mask with a mustache. Just as I was tagging the billboard, I heard footsteps near by. 

"HEY! You do know that's illegal!" Spiderman screamed out. Laughing I shake my head and turn to the tall figure that was on the building next to the billboard. 

"Oh no! Look! Who could've done this? It's so terrible. Why Spiderling, you should go and catch the person who did this injustice!" I called out sarcastically, finishing the ending line of my tag. A loud noise notified me that he was now on the same level of where I was standing. Turning to him, I see that the mask that he wore was contorted with frustration. 

"It's not 'Spiderling', and you know that, Miss Graffiti?" he responded. Laughing off the made up name and shrugging, I step closer to the tall guy in front of me. 

"I'm sorry, Spiderman. Can't a gal come out here and create a little trouble for the friendly neighborhood hero?" I whispered where I assume was his ear and then kissed his cheek. Off in the distance, faint police sirens were making their way down the streets. "A shame that I can't stick around, but you know, I don't want to be arrested."


End file.
